


Pasivo

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feminization, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Harry lo sabia, él nacio para ser pasivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasivo

_Pasivo_

[Harry Potter]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Los ojos ¡ _esos ojos_!

 

 

Los ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad, como gemas auténticas del trono de un rey. Los cabellos negros en bucles desastrosos que se veían picaros y vagabundos sobre un rostro perfilado.

 

 

La boca ¡oh que boca!

 

Esa boca rosa, esa boca tierna con dientes capaces de un solo mordisco de provocar lujuria.

 

 

Su cuerpo ¡oh, Divino Merlín! ¡su cuerpo!

 

 

Lujuria completa y total, como el hada verde de los poetas, como el cantico, como la diva, como la diosa, un proclive más bello que un Aüle.

 

 

Eso era y es Harry Potter.

 

 

Eso era y eso es la presentación del salvador del mundo mágico, caminando cantarinamente en la preciosa tarima, con unos tacones que desafiaban la gravedad y la integridad física, negros, oh claro negros, de aguja, de cintas verdes que calzaban sus pecaminosos tobillos. Sus piernas si bien no largas, eran moldeadas y perfectas, no femeninas pero tampoco en exceso masculinas, engalanadas con medias de seda, transparente, sensual, borrascosa en cierta forma.

 

 

Modelándolo como un guante, como si danzara sobre ellas, como si las figuras que se formaban, los patrones en ellas no fueran más que un perfecto tapiz para hace encender la lujuria y el celo, también porque no la concupiscencia y la obscenidad.

 

 

En la cintura un precioso liguero verde botella, como sus ojos, como las esmeraldas, como las mismas joyas de la corona, ahondaba con suavidad las turgentes nalgas que llamaban a ser mordidas y apretadas.

 

 

A ser poseídas como todo él.

 

 

El baile, ¡Oh el baile!

 

 

Un movimiento prohibido, sensual, cruel, debido a los deseos que provocaba el ojiverde, era la perdición, el movimiento sensual de la pelvis, las manos que reptaban sobre el tubo de metal frio y el sudor, el delicioso sudor que bajaba por su cuello hasta perderse en su pecho desnudo.

 

 

La música era suave, al ritmo de las caderas cadenciosas, al ritmo del brillante y pícaro del muchachito de ojos verdes, aun con su baja estatura podía levantar pasiones, mas allá de su título de salvador, mas allá de solo un apellido.

 

 

Los billetes empezaron a caer a granel y el delicioso artista del antiguo arte del amor, salió con una sonrisa, con un contoneo exótico de sus caderas. Camino elegantemente a la salida, sabiéndose deseado, sabiéndose adorado, sabiéndose deleitado del deseo de hombres y mujeres, muchas veces mucho mayores que él.

 

 

Entro a su camerino y se miró al espejo, le gustaba su estampa y su presencia, le encantaba sentir el placer de sentirse deseado, el placer de sentirse subyugado... una mano acaricio su cuello y se derritió de deseo visceral, de placer enajenado por las hormonas.

 

 

Deseo sentirse sumiso y pasivo.

 

 

Deseoso los besos y mordidas de su cuello, deseoso de cada caricia fuerte de aquellas manos grandes que sobrepasaban su tamaño.

 

 

Deseo era lo que mostraba ahora, en el momento en que su amante lo lanzaba a la delicada cama y lo  tomaba como un semental.

 

 

Amó cada beso cada gemido, como cada roce de su cuerpo, cada subyugación, cada jalón del cabello, cada embestida poderoso en su cuerpo.

 

 

Se sintió cínico y perfecto al sentir el venir del otro dentro de sí, su Príapo dentro y su gemido, el gemido del varón que lo poseía era exótico y erótico, sexual en el más estilo primitivo del ser y su levedad.

 

 

Terminó en un revoltijo de manos y piernas, donde no sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, se rectificó besando los labios del hombre mayor y gimiendo aun su nombre sin erectarse.

 

 

Aquel amante, aquel que lo suponía pasivo y sumiso, lograba un orgasmo mental más que físico. Solo él podría lograrlo.

 

 

-Potter- escucho el siseo perfecto de su apellido, envuelto en un insulto y sonrió lamiéndose los labios como un depredador, como un cervatillo, como una presa, como un león.

 

 

Tenía muchos amantes, muchos hombres había penetrado su cuerpo pero solo este, a su lado, penetraba su conciencia, su mente, su mundo.

 

 

Muchos hombres mayores se deleitaban de su cuerpo juvenil, él lo amaba, amaba los hombres y su sexo, amaba sostener relaciones con ellos, amaba sentirse subyugado y seguramente tenia aun algún tipo de problemas con una paternidad no resuelta, pero su amante, su mayor amante... era eso y más.

 

 

Era hielo y fuego, era redención y lujuria

 

Era cazador y presa,

 

Era luz y sombra

 

Eran todo y nada.

 

Era él.

 

 

-Severus- sonrió besándolo de nuevo- tengo show en unas horas-

 

 

-entonces aún tengo unas horas- le devolvió la sonrisa el profesor.

 

 

Y Harry solo pudo sentirse feliz… de ser pasivo

 

 

Owary

 

Ahhh que cosa mas fluffy hice ahh!! Hice un Sevy/Harry!! Nunca digan de esta agua no beberé, miren que dije que jamas haría a Harry de uke y de uke de severus!! Y ahora lo hice.. PASIVO jajajaja

 

Por cierto la rimita, es porque … bueno soy más poeta que otra cosa.. y a veces me sale la poeta que llevo dentro, :P

Este fic es dedicado a Jessica  alias la profesora, ella entenderá… pasivamente pero lo entenderá… jajajajaja

 

Besos a todas y Matane!!!


End file.
